Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko
Details *'Title:' ドクターX〜外科医・大門未知子〜 *'Title (English):' Doctor-X: Surgeon Michiko Daimon *'Genre:' Medical *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership rating:' 19.1% *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-18 to 2012-Dec-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Force by Superfly Synopsis Daimon Michiko (Yonekura Ryoko) is a 37-year-old surgeon and is part of a questionable ‘doctor placement service’ that has her wander from hospital to another. She holds a scrupulous compliance when it comes to her working hours, never does any unnecessary chores that don’t require a medical license, and couldn’t care less about the power struggles within the hospitals. Nobody knows how she acquired such a top-level skill that allows her to claim exorbitant sums as reward, but her private life is an even greater mystery to everyone around her. There are rumors that she once had to leave the medical world due to money problems and a medical error, but nobody knows anything for sure… --Tokyohive User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko *Tanaka Kei as Morimoto Hikaru *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (ep1-5,7-8) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru *Shibuki Jun as Chiba Sonoko *Hayashi Tantan as Okumura Ai (ep1-4,6-8) *Komatsu Kazushige as Shiraki *Masaoka Taishi (政岡泰志) as Handa (ep1-4,6-8) *Yamamoto Mizuki as Koike Rie *Inoue Takashi as Mejiro Kengo *Matsuda Kenji as Shibata *Nakano Hideki *Ichihashi Masamitsu (市橋正光) *Inukai Wakahiro (犬飼若博) *Kobayashi Shun *Yoshida Yuki (吉田雄樹) *Yonezawa Rumi (米沢瑠美) as nurse *Furukawa Izumi (ふるかわいずみ) as nurse *Matsunoi Ryo (松之井綾) as nurse *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira *Muroi Shigeru as Terayama Kaneko (ep1-4,6-8) *Danta Yasunori as Torii Takashi *Ito Shiro as Busujima Ryunosuke Guests *Tsunomura Mako (津乃村真子) (ep1) *Tsubaki Takayuki (椿隆之) (ep1) *Ueda Akiko (上田亜希子) (ep1) *Suzuki Akinofu (ep1) *Kamino Naotaka (神農直隆) (ep1) *Endo Shiki (遠藤史樹) (ep1) *Kusakari Isao (草苅勲) (ep1) *Yamazaki Daisuke (ep1,7) *Saeki Arata (ep1) *Igawa Tetsuya (井川哲也) (ep1) *Tsumura Kazuyuki (津村和幸) (ep1) *Yajima Shunsaku (矢嶋俊作) (ep1,4,6-8) *Fuwa Mansaku as Ichinose Jiro (ep1) *Yamaguchi Miyako as Ichinose Namiko (ep1) *Ryu Raita as Kubo (ep1) *Nocchi (ノッチ) (ep2) *Nishizawa Jinta (ep2-3,6) *Myeong-Ju (ミョンジュ) (ep2) *Amii (亜美衣) (ep2) *Kai Daiki (甲斐大樹) (ep2) *Sugimoto Monami (杉本萌奈美) (ep2) *Arai Yasuhiro as Yasuda Satoshi (ep2) *Kimura Midoriko as Yasuda Satoshi's wife (ep2) *Hankai Kazuaki as Nikaido Noboru (ep2) *Kato Ayumu (加藤歩) (ep3) *Kimura Midori (木村翠) (ep3) *Hosono Kyoko (細野今日子) (ep3) *Tanaka Kajiro (田中嘉治郎) (ep3) *Kodama Takashi (ep3) *Mashita Yuki (真下有紀) (ep3) *Shikata Atusko (司容熱子) (ep3) *Tanabe Isao (司容熱子) (ep3) *Fujii Anna as Jonouchi Mai (ep3,5) *Sasahara Naoki (ep3) *Nakamaru Shinsho as lawyer (ep3) *Hiraiwa Kami as Hanayama Mitsue (ep3) *Sasaki Takuma (ep4) *Shimazaki Nobuo (嶋崎伸夫) (ep4) *Sagara Itsuki (ep4) *Endo Tatsuo (遠藤たつお) (ep4,6-7) *Akae Tamao (赤江珠緒) as Yoshinaga Mariko (ep4) *Tsurumi Shingo as Yotsuya Atsushi (ep4) *Ninomoya Akari (二宮星) as Gokita Saki (ep5) *Ishimaru Kenjiro as Soma (ep5) *Fukushi Seiji as Kishida (ep5) *Musaka Naomasa as Musaka Motohiko (ep6) *Tano Yoshiki (田野良樹) (ep7) *Kumaki Soichi (熊木聡一) (ep7-8) *Fukui Koichi (福井弘一) (ep7-8) *Yamamoto Koji as Hijikata Ikuya (ep7-8) *Kishimoto Kayoko as Torii Nanako (ep7-8) *Kodama Kenji (児玉謙次) (ep8) *Deguchi Takashi (出口高司) (ep8) *Ikenami Genpachi (池浪玄八) (ep8) *Oshima Moritatsu (大嶋守立) (ep8) *Ishii Teruyuki (ep8) *Kongochi Takeshi (金剛地武志) (ep8) *Uchida Hiroko (内田尋子) (ep8) *Otada Naoki (小多田直樹) (ep8) *Will Gluck (ep8) *Hou Wei (候偉) (ep8) *Tsuda Kanji as Yagi Ryo (ep8) *Kobayashi Nenji as Teshigawara (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nakazono Miho, Takei Aya (武井彩), Hayashi Makoto, Terada Toshio *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Nishikawa Kimiko (西河喜美子), Ikeda Sadako (池田禎子), Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan Recognitions *'75th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2012):' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko Season 2 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership rating:' 22.98% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-17 to 2013-Dec-19 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Bi-Li-Li Emotion by Superfly Synopsis The story continues with Michiko still working as a freelance doctor at the Teito University Hospital. Enjoying herself at a horse-race in Hokkaido from an invite by Dr Kanbara Akira, Michiko happens to chance upon a scene at the owners' box. The elegant woman draped in a fur coat, sipping champagne with her handsome younger lover. Her attention is soon diverted to the race, as she cheers on the horse that she had bet on. Suddenly, the said horse veered into the path of another horse, causing a nasty fall. Michiko then overhears the elegant woman, who happens to be the injured horse's owner, lamenting "A hundred million yen horse, euthanised just like that". To which the vet replies, "Even a surgery will result in 100% failure". Michiko then chimes in, "If it was me, I would succeed"... A few weeks later, in the conference at the Teito University Hospital, the Internal Medicine Executive Manager announces that there will be a patient checking into the hospital for treatment on osteosarcoma of the thighbone. The Chief surgeon, Hiruma, and all his staff concur that the best treatment would be to amputate the leg, when a voice pipes up, "I disagree!", that heralds the appearance of Michiko! Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko *Fujiki Naohito as Kondo Shinobu *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (ep1-3,5-9) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi *Ino Manabu (猪野学) as Kameyama Hisashi *Nomaguchi Toru as Tsuruta Takumi *Mitsushima Shinnosuke as Ayukawa Tsukasa *Rokkaku Shinji as Uzawa Shin (ep1-5,7-9) *Fueki Yuko as Terui Tamao (ep1-4,6-7,9) *Mizusawa Erena as Hashimoto Risa *Shida Masayuki (信太昌之) as Higashimura Junichiro *Kito Shinya (鬼頭真也) as Kawakita Hiroshi *Shimizu Kazuki as Tanaka Tatsuya *Yamamoto Takahiro (山元隆弘) as Itai *Kodama Norikatsu (兒玉宣勝) *Morooka Hiroaki (師岡広明) *Inaba Toshiya (稲葉年哉) *Arikawa Kanako (有川加南子) as Hoshino Akari *Asada Hikaru (浅田光) as Henmi Takako *Fukuda Atsuko *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira *Sasano Takashi as Karasuma Kaneo (ep1-3,5-9) *Mita Yoshiko as Mabuchi Kazuyo (ep1-3,6-9) *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu Guests *Sekiguchi Fude (関口ふで) (ep1) *Mastumoto Minoru (ep1) *Yajima Shunsaku (矢嶋俊作) (ep1) *Noguchi Masahiro (野口雅弘) (ep1,6-7) *Kubozono Junichi (窪園純一) (ep1,6-7) *Tsuji Tsutomu (辻つとむ) (ep1) *Nagahata Yutaka (長畑豊) (ep1,7) *Shiraishi Tadashi (白石タダシ) (ep1) *Kiyono Shigeki (清野茂樹) (ep1) *Kanegae Keita (鐘ヶ江佳太) (ep1) *Oyama Ryuichi (大山竜一) (ep1) *Nasu Shoichiro (那須庄一郎) (ep1) *Furukawa Izumi (ふるかわいずみ) as nurse (ep1) *Toyama Toshiya as Morishita (ep1) *Otaka Hiroo as Mizuno (ep1) *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru (ep1) *Asano Kazuyuki as Takano Naoki (ep1,6-9) *Funaki Sachi (ep2-3) *Okawa Mari (大川真理) (ep2-3) *Osuga Oji (大須賀王子) (ep2-3,5) *Sano Mitsuhiro (佐野光洋) (ep2) *Manaka Noa (真中乃亜) (ep2) *Iwamoto Jun (岩本淳) (ep2) *Komabashiri Hideki (駒走秀樹) (ep2) *Yamashita Karei (山下鰈) (ep2) *Murata Ichiro (村田一朗) (ep2) *Terada Minori as Ninomiya Kinya (ep2) *Fuji Mariko as Hiruma Hanako (ep2-4,6,8-9) *Yamamoto Mirai as Mimura Torako (ep3) *Fujii Aki (ep3) *Fujii Anna as Jonouchi Mai (ep3,5,8) *Fujioka Sayaka (藤岡沙也香) as Hiruma Yukako (ep4,6,8-9) *Sato Nori (ep4) *Hirokawa Iku (広川いく) (ep4) *Matsunaga Yuriko (松長ゆり子) (ep4) *Shaku Yumiko as Shijo Rumiko (ep4) *Okouchi Hiroshi as Gomi Ichiro (ep5) *Koshiba Fuka as Gomi Kaori (ep5) *Shibasaki Noboru (芝崎昇) (ep5) *Fukui Koichi (福井弘一) (ep5) *Azuhata Masakazu (小豆畑雅一) (ep5) *Miura Ken (三浦健) (ep5) *Bessho Tetsuya as Kusakabe Mitsuhiko (ep5) *Yamada Meikyo as Yuhara (ep6) *Nishi Yosuke (ep6,9) *Shimamoto Katsuhiro (嶋本勝博) (ep6) *Umezawa Yusuke (梅澤裕介) (ep6) *Izumiya Shigeru as Kondo Rokusuke (ep6) *Ito Yuichi (伊藤裕一) (ep7) *Shirakawa Yumi as Asai Hisae (ep7) *Kobayashi Kenichi (小林健一) as Yasaku (ep8) *Imata Taira (ep8) *Konno Soryu (紺野相龍) (ep8-9) *Kishibata Masahiro (岸端正浩) (ep8) *Shiga Keijiro (志賀圭二郎) (ep8) *Koyanagi Yukiko (小柳友貴子) (ep8) *Yamamoto Itsumi (山本いつみ) (ep8) *Odagiri Hajime (小田桐一) (ep8) *Honda Miyu as Murata Kurumi (ep8-9) *Okunuki Kaoru as Murata Kurumi's mother (ep8-9) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki (ep8) *Sawabe Yu (ep9) *Arai Shiro (荒井志郎) (ep9) *Tsuchiya Haruhi (ep9) *Bunshiri S (ブンシリS) (ep9) *Furuya Ikko as Hachiya Shuzo (ep9) *Ito Shiro as Busujima Ryunosuke (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nakazono Miho, Takei Aya (武井彩), Hayashi Makoto, Terada Toshio *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Nishikawa Kimiko (西河喜美子), Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Ikeda Sadako (池田禎子), Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Recognitions *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2013):' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko Season 3 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership rating:' 22.9% *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-09 to 2014-Dec-18 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Ai wo Karada ni Fukikonde by Superfly Synopsis Daimon Michiko is a freelance surgeon who does not belong to a university hospital's medical department. She goes around various hospitals while affiliated with Kanbara Akira's shady Good Doctors Agency. One day, Michiko is visiting a southern island when she encounters passengers who were injured in a luxury liner accident. One of them is Busujima Ryunosuke, the former hospital director of Teito Medical University’s Third Hospital, which she was sent to at one time. Michiko quickly attends to Busujima. That is when she notices something abnormal. Busujima is later admitted to the National Higher Medical Care Centre, a technologically advanced hospital which the country has staked its prestige on in order to show Japan's medical technology to the world. He has a huge heart tumour as well as a ruptured hepatocellular carcinoma. There is a big upheaval regarding this surgery at a preoperative conference because a futile power struggle between the factions of Totei University Hospital and Saikyo University Hospital, which represent Japan's east and west, is intensifying at the centre. This struggle for supremacy has reached the point that it makes even Tendo Yoshihito, the director of the centre, fret. The two factions naturally fight to be in charge of Busujima's surgery and will not give an inch. Michiko suddenly shows up at this savage conference and boldly declares, "Let me operate. He’s my patient." However, she gets thrown out unceremoniously. Right after that, the situation undergoes a complete change. The men of both factions hire Michiko and contemplate how to tip the power play in their favour. In the end, Michiko is employed as Busujima's attending physician. But of all things, the man himself is dead set against being operated by her. Following her own conviction to save the lives before her and to keep doing this as long as she lives, Michiko pushes on and starts to shake things up again. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko, doctor (38) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi (51) *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (35) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki (50) *Watanabe Ikkei as Kato Mineji (51) *Makita Sports as Futaba Kenji (45) *Takahashi Kazuya as Ashigara Shintaro (39) *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Achi Shozo (42) *Naito Risa as Sekigahara Tomoko (26) *Shounozaki Ken as Ikawa Masumi (29) *Matsushima Hana as Hashiguchi Aya (25) *Nakao Akira as Kurobe Tetsuya *Ibu Masato as Dangozaki Noboru (58) *Takahata Atsuko as Shiraki Junko (55) *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira (67) *Kitaoji Kinya as Tendo Yoshihito (68) ;Special Appearance *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu (63) *Furuya Ikko as Hachiya Shuzo (69) *Ito Shiro as Busujima Ryunosuke (70) Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Makoto, Terada Toshio, Nakazono Miho *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Mineshima Ayumi (峰島あゆみ), Nishikawa Kimiko (西河喜美子), Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Kikuchi Hiroyuki, Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan Recognitions *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2014):' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 22.0% *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Jul-03 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko (40) *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira (69) *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (37) *Beat Takeshi as Kurosu Kantaro *Hashizume Isao as Aoyagi Tadashi *Namase Katsuhisa as Kikawada Takayuki *Shikanuma Yuki as Momoi Tomiyo *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu (65) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi (53) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki (52) *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru (42) *Kishimoto Kayoko as Ichinose Aiko *Aoki Munetaka as Akagi Gen *Inoo Kei as Himura Kojiro *Hashimoto Manami as Kanazawa Harumi Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nakazono Miho *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Mineshima Ayumi (峰島あゆみ), Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Kikuchi Hiroyuki, Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己) *'Music:' Sawada Kan Recognitions *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2014):' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko Season 4 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 21.49% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-13 to 2016-Dec-22 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' 99 by Superfly *'Related Content:' Doctor Y Synopsis Freelance surgeon Daimon Michiko is sent to Totei University Hospital this time. Although it reigns as the top university hospital in the country, the hospital's reputation has suffered greatly from various cover-ups, medical malpractice and fighting factions. Furthermore, the person who has snatched the seat of the new hospital director with the plan of reestablishing the hospital's brand and gaining great power, is none other than the strategist, Hiruma Shigekatsu, who has a longstanding grudge against Michiko. At Totei University Hospital, the medical departments have weakened as the administrative department increases control. Only doctors who have powerful brands are kept to run the hospital, which has transformed into a mere business organisation. What will Michiko stand up against in a power game rife in the healthcare setting? -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko (40) *Namase Katsuhisa as Kikawada Takayuki (55) *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (37) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki (52) *Takito Kenichi as Kitano Toru (42) *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru (42) *Kusakari Tamiyo as Minami Ikuko (48) *Takigawa Eiji as Manda Kosuke (44) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Akai Tomio (44) *Tanaka Michiko as Shiromizu Rika (26) *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira (69) *Yoshida Kotaro as Saionji Takeshi (57) *Izumi Pinko as Kubo Touko (65) *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu (65) Guests *Watanabe Daichi (渡辺大知) as Ichiki Jun (ep1) *Yamamoto Kei as Nioka Hideo (ep2) *Hoshi Yuriko as Nioka Chiyoko (ep2) *Nishioka Tokuma as Congressman Kanemoto (ep2) *Otaka Hiroo as Osaki (ep2) *Sakai Koichiro (境浩一朗) as Kanemoto's secretary (ep2) *Shirai Tamaki (白井珠希) as Hideo's daughter (ep2) *Matsushita Yuki as Suyama Misae (ep3) *Takaoka Saki as Yotsuba Mirei (ep4) *Kobayashi Kinako as Yotsuba Mion (ep4) *Tsuchiya Yuichi as Goto Tetsuo (ep5) *Yokoyama Ayumu as Goto Shota (ep5) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi (ep5-6) *Sakamoto Kenji (坂元健児) as Rock Shrimp (ep6) *Ian Moore (イアン・ムーア) as John Starkey (ep6) *Jiyoung as Nanase Yuka (ep7) *Takeda Shinji as Nanao Takashi (ep7) *Minosuke (みのすけ) as Manager Yasuhara (ep7) *Konishi Ryosei as Yaotome Yuta (ep8) *Miyaji Masako as Kawai Yumi (ep8) *Nakayama Shinobu as Kujo Emi (ep9) *Yashiba Toshihiro as Kujo Taisuke (ep9) *Fuji Mariko as Hiruma Hanako (ep9) *Dan Jiro as Samejima Haruo (ep9) *Takahashi Hitomi as Samejima Ritsuko (ep9) *Kuroki Meisa as Tokiko (ep10) *Yano Koji (矢野浩二) as Wang Chau (ep10-11) *Fujii Anna as Jonouchi Mai (ep11) *Charles Glover (チャールズ・グラバー) as Leonardo Scoop (ep11) *Jenny Skidmore (ジェニー・スキッドモア) as Diana (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nakazono Miho, Hayashi Makoto, Terada Toshio *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Ikeda Sadako (池田禎子), Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan Season 5 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 20.73% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-12 to 2017-Dec-14 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme songs:' **''Force -Orchestra Ver.-'' by Superfly **''Unison'' by Superfly Synopsis It has been a year since the downfall of Hiruma Shigekatsu who had engaged in dirty hospital politics. Teito Medical University Hospital enters a new era with its first female hospital director. While Hiruma acts suspiciously, talented freelance surgeon Daimon Michiko fights the organisation head-on. -- TV Japan Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko (41) *Nagayama Kento as Nishiyama Naoyuki (29) *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (38) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi (54) *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru (43) *Tanaka Kei as Morimoto Hikaru (35) *Nomura Shuhei as Ito Ryoji (30) *Nakabayashi Taiki as Arima Wataru (31) *Uesugi Shuhei as Kurokawa Shinji (29) *Korenaga Hitomi as Nakatani Keiko *Kusumi Koharu as Nagamori Haruna *Daichi Mao as Shimura Madoka *Jinnai Takanori as Inomata Takashi (54) *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira (70) *Danta Yasunori as Torii Takashi (53) *Kusakari Masao as Uchikanda Kagenobu (70) *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu (66) Guests *Charlotte Kate Fox (ep7) *Imoto Ayaka as Kokonoe Haruka (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Hayashi Makoto, Terada Toshio, Kosaka Takafumi (香坂隆史) *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Ikeda Sadako (池田禎子), Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan Recognitions *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2017):' Best Drama *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2017):' Best Actress - Yonekura Ryoko *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2017):' Best Supporting Actress - Uchida Yuki Season 6 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 18.39% *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-17 to 2019-Dec-19 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' So What by P!NK Synopsis Totei University Hospital has built a massive deficit. Investor Nicholas Tange, whose nickname is Vulture, comes up with a turnaround plan for the hospital. His plan implements restructuring and cost cutting. By Nicholas Tange’s request, Daimon Michiko (Yonekura Ryoko) begins to work at the Totei University Hospital again Cast *Yonekura Ryoko as Daimon Michiko (42) *Endo Kenichi as Ebina Takashi (55) *Uchida Yuki as Jonouchi Hiromi (39) *Katsumura Masanobu as Kaji Hideki (54) *Suzuki Kosuke as Hara Mamoru (44) *Kishibe Ittoku as Kanbara Akira (71) *Nishida Toshiyuki as Hiruma Shigekatsu (67) *Ichimura Masachika as Nicholas Tange (60) *Yusuke Santamaria as Ushio Kazuma (45) *Takeda Shinji as Samejima Yu (42) *Shimizu Michiko as Hamachi Mari (54) *Fujimori Shingo (藤森慎吾) as Murasaki Kimihiko (35) *Tozuka Junki as Tako Kohei (28) *Imada Mio as Ooma Masako (24) *Kawakita Mayuko as Ikura Ruri *Kawase Riko (川瀬莉子) as Iino Kana Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nakazono Miho, Hayashi Makoto *'Executive Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Oe Tatsuki, Mineshima Ayumi (峰島あゆみ), Shimoda Kazuhisa (霜田一寿), Ogaki Kazuho (大垣一穂) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Matsuda Hidetomo *'Music:' Sawada Kan External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Special official site *Season 4 official site *Season 5 official site *Season 6 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi